Out of reach
by MyLadyDay
Summary: The moment he was caught in those ropes, Marco knew he should have known better than to go above the surface. Still, not all humans were bad, it seems. Mermaid AU *cover pic by picmurasaki* Whole story now on our joined account, pen name is ManDea
1. Out of reach

**This is for my hoe 'cause she loves mermaids and I'm nice XD Edit: Whole story is on our joined account for easier navigation. Pen name is ManDea **

Ropes, made heavier by the water they were submerged in, were tangled around him. His tail fin remained free, yet it did nothing to change his situation as his arms were pressed uncomfortably to his sides. The surface was mere inches from his face and he had a clear view of maybe a dozen humans pulling at the ropes constricting him. His efforts to break free were doubled, but they remained futile as his face broke the surface and he gasped. The air was burning him, burning the gills on his neck as his lungs filled with air and took over. He could hear them now, the humans, they were shouting in barely contained excitement while pulling him further into the scorching sunlight.

Marco didn't stop struggling as the sun dried the water from his skin and hair, making the still wet ropes mark his skin and break the fine shimmering scales of his tail. Their hands were on him and he could no longer break free. They were anything but gentle and he still struggled, flailed in their merciless grip, but it was meaningless. The ocean, his home, was getting further and further from his reach as they carried him away into the unknown.

By the time they reached their destination, Marco stopped his resistance; even if he were to get free from the iron grip or the still heavy ropes, he had no way of getting to the water. He wasn't used to being directly exposed to the sunshine as it was his first time out of the comfort of the ocean. For the first time in his entire life, his curiosity to see the surface and the humans became unbearable and he let himself indulge in a childish desire. A desire that got him tangled in a trap, carried by mean looking humans with skin darker and by far rougher than his own.

He was carried into an enclosure, all the while listening to the men speak of prices and quality, potential buyers and their disappointment in catching a male mermaid. His eyes stung and his vision blurred as they entered the darkness of the building. The only thing keeping him aware of the situation was the laughter of his captors as they finally stopped and dropped him unceremoniously into sea water. Marco's hopes of freedom were raised for a moment before he realized it was only a glass tank. The seawater was stale and his restraints remained in place as he slowly sunk to the bottom, watching as the small group of men departed towards the exit, their laughter filling the room.

One of them stopped at the door and turned to him for a moment, before turning back. He seemed to yell something, but Marco could not hear what it was. Not that he really cared, it was too late for him anyway. However stale, the water cooled his skin and he enjoyed the little bit of relief he was graced with. He looked around as much as he could with the ropes still around him, but he managed to discern that the big room was empty and dark save for the fairly spacious tank that lit up the space just barely. Only then did he notice a metal platform with a stair case next to the tank; being blinded by the sun made it impossible to notice or even care how he was even lifted above the tall tank.

The door opened and the new source of light, however brief, alarmed him and he looked at the silhouette standing in the doorway. He could see already it was a person different from the ones that brought him there. The door closed slowly and Marco could finally see the human clearly.

The dark haired boy, judging from the face far more innocent than those of the men who captured him, was staring at him in awe. His freckled face was frozen in unspoken admiration as he moved closer to the tank, his pace slow and careful. Marco observed him with curiosity, after all, this was different from his experience until that point. The boy finally reached the tank and the merman could see him perfectly. His hair was dark and mused, framing his freckled face. The clothing he wore was sparse, the shirt unbuttoned and his pants short while his feet remained bare. The human didn't speak, he simply stood outside the glass wall, observing Marco with the utmost attention. Probably unconsciously, he lifted his hand and placed it gently on the glass as if to keep himself steady.

Marco wondered what the other saw; after all, none of the others spared him a second glance. The boy hardly moved, however, his dark eyes glued to Marco's own. He stared with his mouth slightly agape, the eyes wide open.

Ace couldn't look away from the creature in the water. He had never seen a mermaid up close until the very moment he had opened that door. He had heard the others talk about their latest catch, discussing who to offer it to; slave traders or that scientist that bought their mermaids sometimes. The boss was more for the scientist, he heard, since males never sold well for anything other than experiments. He hardly cared, really, until he looked at the pale curious face observing him through the glass. The last thing Ace expected to find in the tank, when the boss sent him to remove the creature's restraints, was a man. A beautiful man, at that, with blond hair floating in the murky water. The eyes he saw were as blue as the clearest ocean, the seawater in the tank paling in comparison. They were half lidded, but still staring right back at him.

Lowering his gaze, however, Ace was reminded of the reason he was in there to begin with. The merman's body was wrapped in the thick ropes he had untangled just earlier that morning. They restrained what looked to be a strong upper body and a tail that seemed like it was engulfed in blue flames Ace had seen only once; the scales glimmered even in the poor lighting, shifting from shades of blue to green with a flicker of orange on occasion all the way down to the transparent bluish fin tipped with gold.

His hand was still on the glass and the merman observed him intently, his head tilting to the side in what looked like curiosity. The light blond hairs moved gently as well, making a cloud of gold above and partially around the merman's face. It hurt Ace more than he expected. He hadn't expected something so similar to himself, fish tail or not.

"I'm here to remove your restraints," he spoke softly, afraid his voice might crack. "I'm going to enter the tank," he added and finally removed the hand from the glass before moving along the tank towards the platform. The new young hunters were always sent to do that particular job; they looked more trustworthy and harmless. In the event of a violent creature, the newbies were also disposable goods. As he climbed the metal stairs, his eyes still connected with the blue ones belonging to the merman, Ace hoped this one wouldn't be violent. He would understand it, after all he was forcefully pulled out of the ocean, tied up and throw into a tank... Ace stopped on the final step, the truth behind what the hunters actually did finally dawned on him.

He had to do his job, though. With a heavy heart, knowing now that he wasn't cut out for that kind of job, Ace reached the platform and removed his shirt. Ignoring the slight pang of fear in his chest, he sat on the edge of the platform and let his feet dangle in the water for a moment long enough to pull out swimming goggles out of his pocket before he pushed himself in completely. The water wasn't cold, but it wasn't really warm either. Still, with the goggles firmly in place and the feeling of the wrongness of the whole situation buried in his chest, he took a deep breath and dove in.

The merman hadn't moved, he simply turned his head to observe Ace. The freckled human was quick to reach the other and with no oxygen to spare for regret, he pulled out a small knife from his belt. Something akin to fear flashed in the merman's eyes and Ace lifted his hands to show he meant no harm. Slowly, he touched the ropes while maintaining eye contact and to his surprise, the merman nodded lightly. With his air running out, Ace started cutting the rope. His lungs started to burn already, but he wasn't done yet. He was only a few seconds from his goal...

"Why are you doing this?" a deep steady voice asked as he cut through the restraint. Ace lifted his gaze and the remainder of the air left his lungs as he gasped on instinct, swallowing some water in return. He swam to the surface, no longer capable of holding his breath. Once his head breached the surface, Ace gasped and swallowed the much needed air, losing sight of the merman. Getting air was what mattered anyway. Still, he couldn't ignore the soft brush of something against his bare foot before the gentlest touch of fingertips trailed up his leg.

It was all so wrong. The voice, the touch... It all felt so human. Ace realized that he didn't know how to answer the other's question. Why was he doing all of this?

The touch disappeared and the merman's face peeked out of the water too close for comfort. Ace was being observed the same way he must have observed the blond only a short while before. The blue eyes were curious and the other's pale hands were a hairs-breadth from his skin. Excitement grew in the pit of his stomach, he could barely restrain the shuddering breath he huffed out at the faintest of touches just above his navel. The other's fin slid against his calf every once in a while and Ace found himself thinking of strange things, of legends he had heard from his grandfather when he was young.

The mermaids the old man spoke of were beautiful creatures with voices of angels, words as soft as silk and skin as pale and smooth as marble. They were creatures with faces of angels that lured men to their deaths, promising them heavens before dragging them into the depths of the cold ocean. As the merman breathed out a soft "why", Ace could see all of it; the beautiful face and eyes that pierced his very soul, the voice that could make him do anything he was asked to do. The fingers move up his chest, as light as a breeze, before caressing his jaw. The merman was as interested in him as Ace was interested in the blond. The soft touch that spoke of nothing but a gentle curiousness was what drove him over the edge.

"I'm getting you out of here," Ace spoke softly in fear someone else might hear his treacherous words. The blue eyes widened in surprise as he ran his fingers across the blond's jaw in the same way the merman had done mere seconds before. Ace swam to the platform and climbed out. His hand was extended in invitation and the blond observed him, the debate whether he should trust the human or not clearly visible on the beautiful face.

Still, he made up his mind and swam towards the intriguing human. He gripped Ace's hand and lifted himself onto the platform. He already started to wonder how they would reach the ocean when Ace slid a hand around his waist and under his tail to get a firm grip on him. It wasn't an easy task with the smooth scales, but Ace was determined to make this right.

The panic seeped into his mind as they descended the stairs and started for the door. The blond hooked his arms around the human's neck, his face hidden under the wet black curls as he knew they would step under the sun in only moments. However, it didn't seem as bad this time, Marco noticed as the finally left the confines of the building. It was different this time. He was going toward his freedom instead to captivity and it changed everything. Carefully, he lifted his head and took in the surroundings as the hurried to the wooden pier where they dragged him out.

The ocean was in view, endless and blue; his home. He could almost feel the cold water wash over him. Ace noticed the peaceful look on the merman's face and slowed down, letting the other enjoy the sight while he watched the blond's face. They both seemed content, Marco knowing he would get to return home while Ace was sure releasing the other was the right thing to do. No thoughts about the repercussions entered his mind as they stood under the sunlight. They were both almost dry already, enjoying the warmth that filled them with ease.

Still, a sense of foreboding washed over them both as a heavy silence settled over them. Ace never understood the expression 'calm before the storm' until that moment as they stood in utter terrifying silence for what felt like hours until a raging scream of his name reached their ears. His deed now obviously discovered, Ace moved and quickened his pace as he made his way to the pier with the once again frightened merman in his hands.

Marco's chest filled with dread as he couldn't believe he forgot about the other humans that weren't as nice as his savior. They were moving faster, but the voices were getting closer by the second and he couldn't help but fear his probably impending recapture. There was nothing that would save them both if the others caught up with them and Marco feared that was exactly what would happen.

The shore was so blissfully close, but so were the hunters and Ace couldn't run any faster. His grip on the merman's tail was slipping, but he couldn't let himself drop the blond. It was far too late for that, if they caught him again, they would hardly be so kind. A cold gripped his heart at the thought of them getting their hands on the beautiful man in his arms and he tried to move faster, he tried, but he couldn't be sure if it was working. Harsh words reached him and he was painfully aware of the fate that was in store for him because of this one transgression that equaled treason for the men chasing him. How could he find it in himself to care, however? What they did was equally wrong. Or even more so. He could hardly make his heart ache less at the thought of all the mermaids that were sent to their deaths or into captivity because of the very same men trying to capture this one blond Ace had the courage to save.

Yet, the blond wasn't saved yet as they still had a short distance to the edge of the pier where the water was deep enough for the merman to dive in and disappear before he could be caught again. His bare feet thundered across the aged wooden planks of the pier as Ace ran towards the end. It would be his end as well, he knew, as only one of them would be able to escape. It was fine, though, he deserved it for the time he spent helping the people who shamed their kind with their actions. He managed to speed up enough to buy them a bit more time.

Finally only mere feet from the edge, they could both sigh in relief. Ace knelt down on the wooden surface, gently lowering the merman as well to look at him one more time before letting him go. After all, he would never see a mermaid again; or a human as beautiful as the blond, for that matter. Blue eyes watched him with evident sadness as the shouting voices closed in on them again. Numerous sets of feet thrummed across the aged wood and Ace had to let go. It wasn't easy, but he knew he had to.

The merman's hand caressed his cheek as the blond leaned close to Ace, joining their lips for a brief moment before pulling back again.

"Thank you," he said and Ace knew it was a voice he would never forget as well as the taste and feel of the blond's lips. With a generous amount of regret, Ace let the merman slide from his arms and into the water.

For the briefest moment their hands held onto each other and Marco saw the freckled human smile. As he slid under the water, his face barely concealed by the surface of the ocean, his captors reached his savior and he froze. The boy, no, the man who helped him would be caught. The same hands that captured him before now gripped at the young man above him. Marco wanted to reach out, he wanted to help the other as the human helped him, but it was in vain. He would never be able to reach him without getting caught again himself. It would make the other's sacrifice futile. With his face just a mere inch from the surface, Marco watched as the odd human still smiled at him. It was a gentle smile, but still sad at the same time. He watched as the other men surrounded him, the smile never fading. They tied him with those same heavy ropes and Marco felt his eyes sting; it wasn't fair. The freckled human did not deserve it. The merman felt regret wash over him with the currents that pulled him down, further away from the surface and the human he would undoubtedly never forget.

He didn't even know his name.

**Got a random idea and never wrote mermaids so what the hell. Hope you enjoy it. Turtlefriedrice's fic 'Within reach' picks up after this so go check it out ^^**


	2. Calm before the storm

**Before reading this, I suggest you read Turtlefriedrice's story 'Within reach' as it is a continuation of my first chapter and it holds information about Ace ;) This is a shared project so reading both our works is recommended ^^**

It was night on the surface, but the faint moonlight breached the surface of the water and reached Marco's face. He was way too close to the place of his capture yet he was still too far to see where Sanji went. Floating in the dark waters, he couldn't shake the regret of leaving that human behind. It was eating him from the inside like a disease and he couldn't feel anything past it. Anything except the worry for his brother; the stupid little brother who just couldn't learn from his mistakes.

Still, he managed to feel repulsed as well. He didn't save the freckled man nor could he move closer to the surface to help his own brother. He was useless and weak. The cold seeped into his skin and he shuddered; what if Sanji was caught just like him? One moment of carelessness was all it took to find himself tangled in ropes and dragged out of the sea. The images of Sanji in such a situation made his heart clench and he couldn't just stay back.

With a swift flick of his tail, Marco started ascending towards the surface, any kind of fear he might have felt now left behind. Realizing he wasn't as close to the surface as he thought, he swam faster until a shimmering light appeared before him.

He would recognize Sanji's scales anywhere; they seemed to reflect and strengthen even the smallest amount of light. Marco stopped moving, relief washing over him at the sight of the younger blond. Sanji was safe.

"Marco! what are you doing here?" Sanji called before finally reaching his older brother. He continued, however, before Marco could reply. "Never mind, I found someone who will help us free your human!"

Sanji was beyond excited and his words didn't make much sense. He found someone? And they were rescuing the freckled human?

"He's a friend of your freckled man and he'll release him! Come with me, we should help him!" Sanji was pulling at his hand trying to drag him up with excitement evident on his face. He was serious.

Pulling his arm sharply out of Sanji's grip, Marco watched as the younger merman's face turned from excitement to confusion.

"Don't you want to help him?" he asked and Marco could see the disappointment on his brother's face.

"We can't go up there and get ourselves caught! How can you even trust a human you never met before?" Marco asked and immediately noticed the hypocrisy of his words. It clearly wasn't lost on the younger blond either.

"You did too," Sanji's voice was quiet and the look on his face seemed to freeze the water surrounding them. "He helped you and now he needs the same kind of help."

"We can't go up there alone and without a plan! There's too many of them!" Marco screamed at the other. Sanji was too stubborn for his own good most of the time.

"I have a plan and I'm going back!" Sanji screamed back and an inexplicable rage rose in Marco's chest as he shouted back.

"Fine, then go while I figure out a real plan!"

With that, the older merman turned and descended into the darker water. He was too blinded by anger over his brother's carelessness to turn and check if the other was even following him. It didn't matter, he wouldn't be able to get Sanji back to their home no matter what until they at least attempted to save the young human. Marco doubted Sanji even thought it through; where would the human go? There was no way for him to go under water with them. He smiled at the thought of taking the odd man with him and suddenly the solution seemed as clear as day.

Quickening his pace, Marco swam further and further into the darkness, his eyes long since accustomed to it. It wasn't long before he saw the two familiar blue lights before him. He swam towards them, reaching them sooner than he had expected and nodded to the two guards holding the glowing crystals as he darted between them, entering the cave that led to their kingdom.

It was a shallow tunnel, pitch black and fairly narrow, but he passed it swiftly only to emerge over the city they called The New World. The mass of crystals lining the high ceiling of the enormous cave was dim, mirroring the moonlight that was shining over the surface. There was enough light for him to know his way around and to notice there was no one close by. He hurried past dark houses and made his way toward the palace, crossing a well known path.

He was greeted by more guards the closer he got to his destination, but they didn't spare him a second glance; they all knew him too well and it wasn't really odd to see him around the palace at random times. Marco just hoped he would find the old man awake. No matter how much he wanted to save that human and return the favor, he needed the kings permission first. He was ashamed at his earlier behavior and his reluctance to go back for the man. It was unclear, even to him, what it was that drew him in to that particular human or what the human saw in him, but there was only one way to save him and he would do it. Having to rely on an unknown human was less than ideal, but Sanji seemed to have a surprising amount of trust for the stranger and Marco would have to respect that. After all, Sanji didn't trust easily.

Finally reaching the inside of the palace, Marco slowed his pace a bit, but not completely. The massive golden doors were just down the hall, but he felt as if he were wasting time unnecessarily. Momentarily forgetting his manners or common sense, he burst through the doors with only the hope that the old man was awake on his mind.

"Marco?" a booming voice asked and Marco was immediately struck by relief. "What are you doing at this time?" the king asked.

"I need your help," he said. "And permission."

After he had heard the story of Marco's capture and release, the old man could guess what the permission was for; after all there weren't that many things his son would need to ask permission for. He was anticipating something of the kind, anyway, from the moment the blond returned with his skin covered in rope burns and told them of the human he owed his life to.

"You have my permission," the old man said and watched as Marco's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't even asked for anything yet! "How can I help?" he asked when the surprise faded from the blond's face and his eyes filled with hope.

"I need a group of our guardians to come with me," he said and hoped the man he gladly called his father would oblige. "We've done it before, we can take the humans down and they won't hunt us anymore," Marco spoke with conviction, thinking of an approach that would persuade the old man to let some of his men come to the surface so close to land. They usually stayed in the open sea, far from land and countless humans.

"Take Izo and Robin," the king said. "They have a few others ready right now. You can leave as soon you've found them."

Marco could barely keep the surprise and overwhelming joy from his face. He hardly managed a nod of gratitude before he turned to the door.

"Marco," the old man spoke again. "Robin has what you need."

He nodded again and darted out of the room. The old man knew him too well, it seemed. The relief he felt moments ago was slowly changing into doubt. Was the freckled human still alive? Was it all futile? The other humans were anything but friendly and forgiving even to their own kind, if the way they treated the young man was any indication. His heart was swelling with fear, this time for the human who basically took his place in captivity, but he regret was still there. The regret of leaving him behind and running like a coward. Marco was painfully aware that he needed to make it right and also stop Sanji from doing something stupid. His only wish was that they all made it out of this alive. At least those of them that mattered.

For the first time in his life, Marco felt like all the pressure from the water surrounding him would crush his body. Still, he knew it wasn't the water; rather, it was the weight of his regrets. He couldn't get that haunting smile out of his head, the image of a smiling young man being tied up burned into his brain for eternity, probably. It didn't really dawn on him until then that he wanted to save the human not because of a debt, but because there was something there between them. The old man must have figured it out as well, seeing as he gave his permission without even asking what it was for.

Marco was surprised by voices coming from around the corner. He cleared his thoughts as he approached them, knowing full well who it was. They were waiting for him; eight of their best. With Robin and Izo in the lead, he expected nothing less from the kings guardians. All of them wore strings of pearls and crystals in their hair or around their necks which only served to make them more hypnotizing, more beautiful. That was their main weapon and the reason they would be going with them.

"Commander," they greeted him and immediately lined up, ready to go. Pointing out his rank only served to shame him more; he was a commander yet he couldn't stop himself from going outside of his domain and getting himself caught. His main priority was to protect the king at all times, not wander close to humans. He should have indeed known better, yet he couldn't help but think, on occasion, that he was somehow drawn to the very man he was about to save. The world above the surface was never that appealing to him before, prompting him to remain so far from it instead of joining his friends who patrolled the very borders of the ocean.

There was no need to dwell on such things, however, he had other business to attend to. Robin approached him carefully and without a word, reached out with her hand balled into a fist. He took what she offered him with a silent thanks before he motioned for them to start moving. Marco took the lead through the kingdom, towards the entrance where the same two guards remained. It was still dark as they swam upwards in silence, their pace relaxed as each of them waited for the signal that would start their attack.

**And this would be an interlude to the promised happy ending. 'Cause I can't believe you'd think I killed Ace.**

**Next part is on Turtlefriedrice's profile as second chapter to Within reach ^^**


	3. Far from the sun

**Before this, you're supposed to read the second chapter of Within reach by Turtlefriedrice ^^**

**This is an early birthday present for MerryAnchor because I won't be able to post on her actual birthday ^^ Hope you like this, dear. **

He was cold, but not from the lack of a shirt before the sun was even up. The cold spread through his insides as dread filled his chest. What if the merman really came back for him? His deed would have been for nothing, the other's freedom taken from him once again and they would both have to live with the regret; if they were even allowed to live.

With the last ounces of strength he managed to muster, Ace ran through the compound hoping no one would find him before he reached the doors. The sun had yet to rise, but he knew it wouldn't be long before the first rays lit up over the horizon and the crew woke up; if they weren't under alert already. He couldn't find it in himself to care as he ran towards the pier as fast as he could wanting nothing more than to find it empty. In the state he was in, there was no way he could protect the merman again. Only then did he notice he was shivering, whether from the cold or the anticipation of who knows what, he didn't know. He was still barefoot and shirtless, his shorts in a state that could hardly be called wearable and he could see the scratches and rope burns on his chest. Imagining what his face must have looked like was out of the question.

Finally reaching the door, Ace did his best to open it as soundlessly as possible, but he was still in a hurry. His destination wasn't that far away, anyway, so he decided not to bother with the bit of noise he made.

He reached the pier with the first rays of the sun peeking over the horizon and was instantly struck by warmth and relief; the blond wasn't there. Everything could still be salvageable, they only needed to get Zoro's merman to safety. In hindsight, leaving the two of them to their own devices wasn't the best decision Ace ever made, but he could find them.

The stress he went through up until then was slowly weighing on him, the physical strain finally becoming more noticeable as he stood on the pier, watching as the sun slowly rose, the light still not reaching his face. Ace knew he should move, run and get as far as he could without ever looking back at that place if possible. But he couldn't. That would mean leaving the pier behind, which was the only place where the merman could find him. It shouldn't have been so important, more important than surviving, but somehow it was; Ace couldn't walk away. His legs felt like they were made from lead, keeping him in place and he could do nothing more than to watch the ocean. One thing he knew for certain was that he would never look at the ocean in the same way he did before. An unexplained longing swelled up inside him and Ace could swear it felt like his heart would burst from the sudden pressure. The immense loss that was taking over him left him standing there with his mouth agape and a stinging sensation in the back of his eyes. He felt empty.

With a bitter chuckle, Ace remembered his grandfather's stories about the mermaids and couldn't help but think they were absolutely true: that one blond merman enchanted him, drew him in and now he felt like he was drowning. He was breathing hard, trying his best not to drown in the whirlwind of whatever it was that even caused that feeling. The relief he had felt only moments before was overwhelmed by the disappointment that the merman wasn't there. He didn't even know the man's name! It seemed foolish to be torn apart bit by agonizing bit because of a person he had only met once and didn't even learn his name, but he could hardly help it.

As the shouts from his former fellow hunters reached him, he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was doomed either way, whether by the hunters or by the mess of feelings bubbling in his chest, it didn't matter; he would most likely die either way.

They were closing in on the pier and Ace, taking their time seeing as he had no possible means of escape surrounded by the band of men and the ocean. It gave little comfort knowing he had the ocean in front, but he still remained facing it. He would rather die looking at the sunrise than the group of vicious, hateful men.

The sunlight was spilling over the water in the distance it's warmth almost touching the pier, but not quite yet. It would most likely be a matter of minutes and knowing that made him close his eyes; they should reach him before that. He hadn't felt the sunlight on his face for what felt like an eternity, knowing that he might not even get that in his final moments made everything that much worse. He knew they wouldn't keep him alive this time, not after everything, and he tried to make peace with it, but it just didn't happen. In the midst of the jumble of sensations he had felt since releasing the blond, with all the pain the others put him through and the sleepless night above the tank, the guilt pressing on him for even helping those people before; even with all of that, Ace hadn't realized he still longed to see the merman.

Ace's eyes snapped open at the first heavy footstep landing on the wooden pier, soon followed by at least half a dozen others. Their numbers didn't matter anyway, he was still outnumbered and too weak to fight. They were loud, completely ruining the silence he was engulfed in. The footsteps thundered towards him and he sighed, wishing everything could have been different. He enjoyed the sight in front of him, tuning out the men behind him. It was just him and the ocean he came to love tremendously in such a short amount of time.

Ace was ready for the first blow; not quite at peace with how his life might come to an end, but he was prepared. However, instead of a it to the head, he was hit by a faint melody. It sounded like humming, still quiet and far away, but it grew stronger and louder, slowly bringing the thrumming of footsteps on the pier to a stop. Ace was hit by an urge to move and he did, he walked forward to the end of the pier, draining the last of his energy as his knees hit the wooden planks. The humming was growing ever stronger and closer, but he saw nothing except the sunlight reflecting off the surface of the ocean. He had yet to turn around and look at the men that only second before wanted him dead, now only mumbling in confusion as the humming surrounded them. It was coming from everywhere, as it seemed.

Kneeling at the edge of the pier at the same spot he released the blond merman, Ace was the first to notice said merman's head emerge from the water. Ace heard the merman humming, but before he could yell for the other to go away before he was notice by the others, the humming intensified and the hunters ran as close to the water as they could. Several other mermaids emerged from the water, almost a dozen of them as far as Ace could see, and they were all absolutely breathtaking, both male and female alike.

His attention snapped back to the blond merman, however, as he started to sing. The blond's voice was deep and steady, seeping into Ace's tired body and mind, lulling him into a sense of security. Other voices joined in on the song, creating a harmonious melody Ace could only describe as angelic. He didn't turn his head, though, he wouldn't be able to even if he had tried as a pair of blue eyes locked onto his, rendering every movement impossible.

The song filled the air around them, leaving all other sounds unimportant or unnoticeable. Ace was left staring straight into the merman's eyes, his mind battling between the relief the blond came back or the utter horror of it. Soft swishing of water sounded through the song, but instead of disturbing it, it only blended in and added a note to the voices; the other mermaids were coming closer to the pier. Ace was horrified that they would come closer to armed men who literally lived off of hunting and selling the rare creatures, but he still couldn't break away from the mesmerizing gaze and the song directed towards him. The merman was singing to him, he realized, the depths of the blue eyes keeping him in place.

They were singing louder and louder as moments passed, but it barely registered with Ace; he was too busy fighting the urge to lean over the water and reach out to the man lifting himself out of the water until only his tail remained submerged while his arms leaned on the pier. Resting his head onto his folded arms, the merman continued the song, leading with his deep voice and guiding the others as they continued.

Ace was deaf to everything but the merman's voice, his eyes only seeing blue; whether it was the water or the other's eyes, it was hard to say. All he knew was that he wanted to touch the blond and make sure he was actually there. Reluctantly and with a lot of effort to actually make his limbs listen, Ace reach out his hand only far enough to trace the tips of his fingers across the merman's cheek. The blond smiled at the caress, never stopping the singing, but the smile looked sad.

Ace's haze was partially broken by a first splash of water, but his attention remained on the smiling face before him. The sun was up in the sky, shining right at him and blinding him, making the merman glow in a way that suited the magic of the song. The merman's rope burns were no longer visible and Ace felt strangely inadequate with his bruises and scratches.

A second splash sounded somewhere behind him, the sound barely grazing his consciousness. By the third splash, however, he realized the song was losing voices; for a brief second, panic took over as the fear of the mermaids breaking the spell and simply leaving entered his mind. Deep down, though, he knew what it was and why the voices disappeared one by one. The song remained as strong as it was, despite decreasing in volume as another mermaid went under the surface taking another of the hunters into the water, if he was judging from the splash.

One by one, voices were disappearing replaced by splashes of water for several seconds before the ocean went silent again. They were alone. The blond continued his song, smiling brighter for a moment before lifting himself towards Ace. Before he could even think, Ace leaned forward, his face meeting the open palm stretched out towards him. He couldn't help but smile back, despite knowing what was most likely in store for him. Still, the thought of dying was easier to think of with the beautiful face of a merman to focus on.

The blond kept singing, his tone more gentle and quiet as he sang to Ace and Ace alone. He lifted himself as far as he could, his face mere inches from Ace's. His breath tickled Ace's lips for a moment before the blond leaned back far enough for him not to have to hold onto the pier and Ace followed, leaning forward as far as he could. His both of his hands free, the merman cupped Ace's face for a fleeting moment, looking into his eyes as if searching for something and breathing out the last notes of his song.

Ace had no time to do anything before a pair of lips pressed against his, the eye contact between them still strong. Their lips moved slowly and Ace tasted the seawater off the other, the salt barely bothering him. He was enjoying every second of the kiss, completely content with the way things turned out. With the way his employment with the hunters ended and half of them being drowned for their deeds, Ace had nothing keeping him above the surface. There was Zoro, but he would only be a nuisance for his green haired friend; after all, he was officially a traitor.

Gently guiding Ace towards the surface, the merman parted his lips and Ace followed suit. He was past questioning the other's actions. Instead of a warm tongue, though, a cold smooth object entered his mouth and he tried to pull away, but the merman's grip on his cheeks tightened. Ace's hands flew up and gripped the merman's wrists, only momentarily distracted by the soft, warm scales he hadn't notice before. He had no way of loosening the other's iron grip while he was still weakened as he was and he quickly stopped the futile struggle, letting the blond's tongue slip the unknown round object further into his mouth. The merman's blue eyes seemed to plead with Ace and he relented, swallowing whatever it was the other gave him.

As he was lost in thoughts of what it could have possibly been, Ace found himself being slowly guided towards the water once again. The blond kissed him again, this time less innocent as it seemed he was trying to distract Ace. The freckled man watched for the briefest moment how the blond's head disappeared in the water, their eyes never straying from each other as Ace touched the water for the first time.

His face was submerged first, his neck, shoulders as well as the rest of him followed soon after and he shuddered at the cold enveloping him. The blond's tongue and lips offered comfort while Ace realized this was how he would die. He would drown, pulled to his death by a beautiful face and a pair of lips giving him more comfort than he had ever felt before. The salty water started to burn his eyes, but the merman's gaze never wavered from his and Ace wouldn't be the first to break the eye contact. It was the only thing keeping his mind straight as they sunk further into the water, their surroundings growing darker as they descended deeper. He would drown, Ace realized. He would drown, his body would sink and disappear. No one would know and no one would care. But neither did he. He had finally made peace with the end, no longer bothered by the way his life would come to an end. Ace had no qualms about dying by the hands of someone like the blond currently dragging him towards the ocean's floor.

Only, he wasn't drowning. His hands were still firmly holding onto the merman's scale covered wrists and his eyes still remained locked onto the other's, but his lungs didn't burn. His consciousness was as present as ever, he felt himself glide thought the water that didn't seem as cold anymore. Ace's own wrists itched as well as his legs and for a brief moment, he felt his shorts, or whatever was left of them, rip completely and slide from his body. He was left bare and at the mercy of a stranger he couldn't even observe as a stranger anymore. The blond got under his skin and into his every waking thought, kissing him into death.

Except he wasn't dying and his legs itched, the cold water doing little to soothe the sensation. The tongue still moving against his own helped more, but the feeling became too much. He tried to break free once again, he tried to move his legs, but nothing worked. There was concern in the merman's eyes and Ace's heart broke at the look; causing the other pain was the one thing he didn't want to do. In an attempt to soothe the other, Ace slid his hands down the blond's arms and placed them on his shoulders.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ace saw red and for the first time since the blond appeared, Ace looked away. Instead of blood as he expected, he was met by a flurry of red scales spreading from the back of his hand, over his wrist and half way up his forearm. His first instinct was to panic, yet his hands started shaking and only then did the merman break their kiss after too long and not long enough, removing his hands from Ace's face, but still looking into his eyes. Ace looked back at the blond as the merman gently gripped his hands and brought them both to his face, kissing the back of one hand then the other.

The blue of his eyes only seemed to intensify the deeper they dove, shining like a light that pulled Ace further more than the actual physical grip the blond had on him. Warmth that strongly contrasted the cold of the water spread through him, from the tips of his fingers all the way to his toes. Or where his toes were supposed to be, he noticed, as he realized he couldn't feel them anymore.

With a tug on his arm, Ace was pulled closer then swiftly turned so his back faced the blond. He was startled by the sudden action, surprise making way for confusion for a fleeting moment before he glanced at his legs. He looked just in time to see his calves and feet disappear under a layer of bright scales, blossoming into a fire colored fin sparkling in the dark waters. He was mesmerized as he slowly lifted his free hand, tracing the edges of gills on his neck and he finally came to terms that he wasn't dead.

Instead of in death, he found himself in a warm embrace by a man he didn't even know the name of. The arms holding him moved around his waist, settling on the almost transparent trail of scales under his navel as he was pressed closer to the blond's chest. Only then did he notice he was trembling; maybe from the cold water or the shock, he couldn't be sure. It subsided, however, when he felt a chin settle on his shoulder, the grip around him tightening a bit more as the other's hair tickled his neck.

Ace knew he was supposed to feel fear because of the transformation or regret for no longer having legs, yet he only felt relief. The blond wanted him there in his arms, that much he could tell from the possessive grip and the fact the other even bothered coming back just to give him whatever it was to turn him into a merman. And he was perfectly content with that. The apprehension that he wouldn't live the rest of his life alone make him smile; something the other seemed to pick up on as he too smiled against Ace's neck, lacing their fingers together before whispering into his ear with the utmost intimacy.

"Red is a good color on you."

As Ace observed their joined hands, his new red scales contrasting with the other's blue ones, he had to admit that it really did look good.

**This is the end on my part (tho there is a prequel in the works ;)). Stay tuned for Turtlefriedrice's next part that will be posted on her profile. When complete, the story will be posted on a location that we are keeping secret for now. (lol, just wanna sound mysterious)**


End file.
